1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a holder having a detachable liquid housing container, and a liquid housing container.
2. Related Art
A printer which is one example of a liquid ejecting apparatus ejects an ink from a print head to a subject to be printed (for example, printing paper) and performs printing. The technique of using an ink cartridge containing an ink therein is known as an ink supplying technique for the print head (for example, JP-A-2006-142483). In detail, the ink is supplied from the ink cartridge to the print head by mounting the ink cartridge to a holder to which the print head is installed.
The holder may be formed to be detachable from the ink cartridge so that a user may exchange the ink cartridge when the amount of ink is deficient in the ink cartridge.
JP-A-2007-230248 and JP-A-2010-23458 are also examples of the related art.
However, there is still scope for improvement of the manipulation when the ink cartridge is attached to or detached from the holder. For example, a user may find it troublesome when manipulating to detach the ink cartridge from the holder. In particular, in a case where the ink cartridge engages with the holder, it is required to release the engagement so that the ink cartridge is detached from the holder, but a user may find it troublesome in this manipulation.
In addition, when the ink cartridge is attached to the holder, according to the installation order, a part of the ink cartridge may contact the inner wall surface of the holder before the ink cartridge is mounted, which may disturb the insertion of the ink cartridge.
In addition, in order to improve the manipulation, it is possible to divide the holder and provide a wall therebetween. In this case, there may be a problem in that the size of the holder may increase.
The manipulation of attachment/detachment as described above is a common issue of a liquid housing container which is detachably mounted to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a holder to which the liquid housing container may be detachably mounted, without being limited to an ink cartridge and a holder to which the ink cartridge may be detachably mounted.